My Master, My apprentice, Our love
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen Walker, a 15 year old exorcist is in love with his master. And his master loves him. Nothing will keep them apart. Not the war, the order or the Noah. (CrossxAllen) (KandaxLavi[?]) (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! Cross x Allen! Cross is very o.o.c towards Allen. There probably really will be a lot of o.o.c in here. Its rated m for later lemons in the story. Um there may or may not be some forced...lemon... I don't know yet I haven't decided. I will put a warning in the chapter if there is ever a lemon or forced lemon. Cross x allen is my otp so yay! Oh there may be some Kanda x Lavi. Please enjoy and review~ Also of course I don't own DGM. If I did... lets not go there XD  
**

**Oh also I promise to eventually get back to my other stories... eventually. Mainly My Samurai is the one I'll continue. **

"Master where are we going?" The young apprentice asked his mentor as he laid pretty much entirely on the naked body of the older man. The red headed man was laying in bed smoking a cigarette like he pretty much always did. It was a rare moment to see the man without a cigarette. Unless you were Allen who saw the man without a cigarette for a few hours almost every night.  
"Hm? I didn't tell you?" The two were currently staying at an inn near London. They had traveled from India together. Allen had no idea where they were going but his master seemed pretty sure of their destination unlike usual. Usually they just traveled in whatever random direction his master seemed to deem worthy. But then again maybe his master did know where they were heading usually but just hid it well.  
"No you didn't Master." Allen shook his head a little before resting his head on his master's strong chest. He could hear the strong steady heart beat of the older man. The sound was always so soothing to Allen. Everything about the man really was soothing to Allen. His warmth, his strength, his cigarette mixed with wine scent, everything.  
"Well we are going to the European branch in London. I think it's time you became an exorcist." General Marian Cross, Allen's mentor, said studying his apprentice who was staring at him. Allen seemed as if he was having some internal conflict. "What? i thought you wanted to become an exorcist?"  
"I do... but... What about you?" Allen asked worried that Cross would simply abandon him at the Order and he would never see his master again. Allen often was fearful of being abandoned and he had twice before. If he was abandoned again, this time by his master, Allen wasn't sure he would recover.  
"What do you mean what about me? I'm already an exorcist idiot apprentice." Cross flicked Allen's head. Allen pouted rubbing his head where his master had flicked him.  
"Where will you go? You don't like the Order I thought..." Allen indirectly expressed his worry of being abandoned. Cross sighed putting out his cigarette before looking to his apprentice. Lacing his fingers of one hand into long white hair Cross gently pulled Allen down into a kiss. Allen was a little confused by the kiss because it most certainly did not answer his question.  
"Don't worry I won't just leave you there alone. Now get some sleep we're leaving early in the morning." Cross ruffled Allen's hair a little which earned him an annoyed huff from his apprentice. Allen's soft white hair was longer than Cross' long red hair, the white locks when not in the usual messy bun it reached the teen's waist. Sighing Allen rested his chin on Cross' chest staring up at his master. Reaching down Cross pulled their blanket up more so Allen was completely covered so he couldn't stare at him anymore. He smirked softly when Allen protested being covered up poking his head out from under the blanket.  
"What was that for!?" Allen protested glaring softly up at Cross. The smirk never faded from Cross' lips as he covered Allen again.  
"Stop staring at me and get some sleep." Cross said with a humorous tone holding the blanket in place so Allen couldn't escape. After a few moments Allen stopped trying to get out from under the blanket resigned to listening to his master and get some sleep. When it was clear that Allen had finally fallen asleep after a while of just laying under the blanket Cross uncovered Allen's head which was still resting on his chest. Cross watched Allen sleep peacefully for a little while before getting some sleep himself.  
The next morning when Cross woke up he was lacking some body heat. He opened his eyes to find the bed missing an oocupant all together. It was clear where his apprentice had disappeared to when he heard the shower running. Climbing out of bed Cross snuck into the bathroom slipping into the shower with you younger male who was too distracted washing his hair and humming to notice he was no longer alone. Cross stood admiring the view of his apprentice standing under the hot water water trickling down the pale slim body, white hair clinging to Allen's body. Allen had his head tilted back with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warm relaxing feeling of the hot water washing over him.  
"Hm~ Quite the view if I do say so myself~" Cross commented with a smirk causing Allen to gasp and look over his shoulder blushing bright red as if the elder man had never seen him naked before. Cross couldn't understand how Allen was still so shy after all the things they had done together. The only time Allen seemed to not be shy was when they were in bed.  
"M-Master... I didn't realize you were up..." Allen said as Cross stepped up wrapping his arms around Allen's slender figure. Cross watched as Allen took one of his looking down at their hands that were gently pressed together. Cross' hand was so much larger than Allen's which really was no surprise as Allen's hands looked more feminine as well comapred to Cross' larger more masculine hands. Smiling soflty Cross gently laced their fingers together before bringing Allen's hand up to his lips placing a kiss on the back of Allen's hand the skin feeling like porcelain. Blinking Allen looked up at Cross, it was so unlike his master to be so gentle. His master was gentle towards him but this felt different. The love Cross felt towards his apprentice was so much more obvious than usual. "Master?"  
"Hm?" Cross humming still kissing Allen's hand. He opened his eye a little to look down at Allen curious as to what his apprentice wanted from him.  
"Is everything okay Master?" The concern in Allen's eyes was apparent as he stared up at his master.  
"Yes. Everything is fine. but Allen, at the Order, people might judge us. Don't let that get to you alright?" Cross was a little worried that people would judge them harshly for their strange relationship more him than Allen but Allen was always so quick to defend his master. Allen never cared for what people thought of him, he was used to human's cruelty towards him but it always seemed to hurt Allen deeply whenever someone insulted or judged Cross harshly.  
"I'll behave Master." Allen said with a soft smile understanding what Cross was worried about. He turned to face Cross still holding the elders hand he reached up placing a tender kiss on Cross' lips. Letting Allen's hand go he wrapped both arms around Allen lifting the younger one up kissing him deeping earning a soft moan from the white haired teen. When they broke the kiss to breath Cross gently set Allen back down on his feet. Allen smiled happily up at Cross before he moved so Cross could take a shower. Stepping out of the shower Allen grabbed a towel wrapping it around his body as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair. He moved to the bedroom to sit on the bed as he brushed his hair free of knots before pulling it back into its usual messy bun his bangs framing the left side of his face more than the right.  
As Allen was getting dressed his master walked into the room with just a towel loosely wrapped around his hips. Allen tied the red ribbon around his neck into a loose bow as he watched his master get dressed. A gasp escaped Allen earning Cross' attention who cursed as Cross saw that Allen's left eye had activated signaling that an Akuma was nearby.  
"Allen wait!" Cross called out as Allen took off out of the room to find the Akuma. Cursing again Cross quickly got dressed pulling on his black and gold coat grabbing Judgement on his way out to follow after his idiot apprentice who had run off on his own. Timcanpy, Cross' golem led Cross towards Allen who was clearly was already in battle given the sounds of fighting nearby. By the time Cross reached Allen the Akuma was dealt with but Allen was now at a stand off with some Asian teen weilding a katana.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay another chapter! In truth I wold have published the first chapter sooner but fanfiction was broken. I was so sad and mad that I couldn't post it. **

"Stand down exorcist! He's my apprentice!" Cross ordered earning the attention of both teens. The Asian gasped softly quickly recognizing the uniform of the General. Sheathing his katana the Asian stepped up a little.  
"General. I was unaware there was a General in town." The Asian, who given the voice was apparently a male said as he eyed the General curiously. He had never seen this General before so he had an idea of which one he was.  
"I didn't exactly inform anyone I was coming back." Cross stated moving over to Allen to see if he had sustained any injuries. Satisfied that his idiot apprentice hadn't gotten hurt he hit Allen on the back of the head before scolding him. "Don't go running off on your own you idiot apprentice! I told you to wait didn't I?! Since when did you start disobeying me huh?!"  
"S-sorry Master... I just wanted to get to the Akuma before anyone got hurt..." Allen said softly with his head bowed a little rubbing the back of his head where his master had hit him rather hard. Cross sighed a little annoyed shaking his head.  
"Go get our stuff idiot. I'll wait here with this one." Cross ordered pointing a thumb at the unknown exorcist to say who he would wait with. The Asian scowled not liking the idea of having to wait with the General but he couldn't exactly just leave since the General was his superior. Allen nodded heading back to the to gather their stuff with Tim trailing behind him to keep an on the young apprentice. Cross leaned against the side of a building smoking as he waited for Allen. The exorcist who was stuck waiting against his will was scowling the entire time.  
"Your face will get stuck like that ya know... If it hasn't already." The General teased watching the exorcist grow even more annoyed barely containing his anger.  
"Master please don't tease him. We don't want to annoy anyone since we have to stay with them at the Order." Allen scolded softly as he walked up to the two carrying his and his master's bags. Cross sighed putting out his cigarette holding his hand out for Tim to land on who all too happily landed on his masters hand. Setting the over sized golden golem on his head after putting his hat on that Allen had handed to him.  
"Can we go now?" The Asian asked rather annoyed. His mission was not supposed to take this long. He was just supposed to come and deal with the Akuma in town then return to the Order. Not wait around for some General and his slow ass apprentice. Finally the group made their way to the Order where a teen female with long dark green hair in pigtails was waiting to greet the Asian exorcist and was surprised to see the small boat reach the little dock underneath the Order to have two extra passengers.  
"Ah...Kanda you found a General?" The girl asked looking to the General standing on the boat to climb off the boat onto the stone dock before he turned to lift Allen off of the boat setting him down on his feet on the stone ground. Allen smiled up at his master thanking him for helping him off of the boat. Kanda, the Asian exorcist hopped off of the boat turning to face the girl.  
"No. He found me. Or his apprentice found me first." Kanda huffed looking to the master and apprentice pair sensing there was something a little off about the two but he didn't care enough to question it.  
"Come on idiot I have to take you to Komui to get your synchronization checked." Cross ordered pushing Allen along towards the stairs leading up to the Order quarters.  
"What do you mean Master? What's synchronization?" Allen asked looking over his shoulder at his master who was still pushing him forward.  
"What an idiot" Kanda muttered scowling as he looked off to the side but flinched as the General growled at him.  
"Shut your mouth. Don't you dare ever speak of him like that again you brat. Its not his fault I never told him about it." Cross glared at Kanda but made a face as his hair was suddenly pulled.  
"Master we are to be nice remember?" Allen scolded softly making Cross groan as he forced Allen up the stairs with the girl and Kanda following them. The girl who Allen learned was named Lenalee led him and his master to the head of the branch's office. She smiled as she opened the door leading the two into the room. The man who ran this branch was asleep at his desk but was quick to wake when Lenalee told him she had his coffee for him.  
"Oh my dear Lenalee you are such a life saver!" The man cried out clinging to Lenalee who blushed before hitting him on the head.  
"Onii-san there are some people here to see you." Lenalee who stepped away from the man on the floor rubbing his head. He blinked at Lenalee before standing up turning to face the two in his office. He stared at the General surprised to say the least to see the red headed General standing in his office and with a young teen at that.  
"Oh... General Cross who is this?" The chief asked curious as he pushed his glasses back into their place on his face looking at Allen with a curious gleam in his eyes that made Allen shift to hide behind his master a little. "Oh worry not child i pose no threat. Im just curious since you are the first one the General has brought to the Order and personally no less." The man said when Allen hid behind the General some.  
"This is Allen Walker, my apprentice for the last three years." Cross said as he set a hand on Allen's shoulder forcing him out of hiding.  
"P-please to meet you sir." Allen said bowing a little. The man was a little surprised to see that Allen had such manners given who his master was.  
"How have you been training him?" Komui asked since it was clear Allen was not yet an official exorcist since he did not wear the uniform meaning he had no weapon. Unless he was a parasitic type which was rare.  
"Show him." Cross ordered Allen who looked up at him before setting down their bags then activated his anti-akuma weapon. The man stepped up touching Allen's arm examining it closely with scientific curiosity. Allen watched as the man examined his arm.  
"How impressive. So you really are a parasitic type." The man said thoughtfully as he reached to the touch the cross shape on top of Allen's hand quickly withdrawing his hand when the hand suddenly disappeared as Allen deactivated his weapon. The man looked to Allen confused who was blushing softly as he held his left hand now partly covered with a black and white soft of cover that left the boys red fingers visible. The cover mainly served to cover the innocence on the back of his hand.  
"Sorry that spot is a little sensitive." Cross explained with a smirk to the confused chief as he rested his hand on his apprentice's head which was covered by a green bandana to hide his white hair as best it could.  
"I see I'm sorry. Oh where are my manners? My name is Komui Lee I am the head of this branch." The man introduced himself bowing a little as he did with his hand over his heart. "We shall take you to see Hevlaska now."  
"H-Hevlaska? Who is that?" Allen asked wanting to hide behind his master again but resisted the urge since he couldn't always hide behind his master.  
"She is the guardian of this branch and holds the innocence to which we have not yet found accomodators for." Komui explained as he gestured for Allen to follow which the teen did with his master followed behind him. Allen was led to an elevator which traveled down quite a few floors. Geez just how tall was this place?! When the elevator suddenly stopped Allen looked around curious. His attention turned to the shadowed men up above him who he learned were the great Generals. They supposedly outranked his master but by his masters expression it was clear his master thought the great Generals were a joke. The great Generals spewed some speech about the innocence and its purpose. Allen gasped panicking when he was suddenly lifted up into the air by glowing white sort of tentacle like arms.  
"M-Master!" Allen called as he reached out to his master as he was lifted away from the elevator.  
"Don't worry kid its just Hevlaska. She wont hurt ya. Though it might feel a little weird. Just don't resist and you will be fine." Cross said standing on the elevator with a dull expression as he smoked. Allen was turned to face Hevlaska who gently pressed her forehead against Allen's and started to count up in percentages but not in exact order. She finally stopped at 90 percent before she finally set Allen back down on the elevator who quickly clung to his master.  
"Allen Walker your synchronization rate is 90 percent. Your future bounds you to be the destroyer of time." Hevlaska stated as she stared down at Allen who stared back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Was busy with my parents wedding and my first week of class at a new college so I've been too tired to update even though I have had this one done for a little while. I copy and paste from word pad so usually I have a few chapters done which is why usually I post more than one chapter at a time. Sadly not this time. Might post the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry if this chapter is so short. I want the next chapter (which im almost done with) to focus on the lemon. **

"Destroyer of time? What does that mean...?" Allen asked not understanding Hevlaska's words.

"Well Hevlaska's cryptic prophecy aside your syncro rate is near that of a General's. Did you expect that Cross?" Komui spoke looking to Cross who only shrugged. He had known Allen and his innocence were bound rather closely but he hadn't expected a rate quite that high.

"Okaaay... Well Lenalee will show Allen to his room. I am sure you remember the way to your old room General?"

"Yes but Allen won't need his own room. He has separation issues and tends to panic when forced to stay in a separate room from me." Cross' words may be true but they made Allen turn bright red.

"M-Master!" Allen protested in embarrassment looking up at his master who had a smug look on his face.

"I... are you sure about that General...? Don't you think a teenager such as Allen would need his own room...? He is what thirteen, fourteen years old?" Komui waved his hand a little not sure how appropriate it was for the two to share a room given their ages and such.

"Im fifteen!" Allen protested blushing bright red.

"Oh wow. You're short for fifthteen." Komui said examining Allen a little closer to Allen. Allen made a face as Komui mentioned his height.

"I'm so not about to get into that story with you. My history is none of your concern. Master I'm hungry." Allen said looking up at his master who sighed. Allen was always hungry due to the fact that Allen was a parasitic type innocence.  
"Oh that's right we skipped breakfast cause you decided to run off." Coss said thoughtfully looking off to the side.

"I didn't decide to run off. There was an Akuma..." Allen muttered a little annoyed his master made it seem like he had taken off like some little child. He ran gone off to save the akuma in town. Cross placed his hand on Allen's head rubbing it causing his scarf to fall off. Not that he minded but Allen panicked and quickly picked up the scarf trying to put it back on but Cross snatched it from him holding it up out of Allen's reach when the teen tried to snatch it back.

"You don't need to wear that here Allen. This is your home now and we will accept you no matter how you look." Komui said with a smile making Allen who was still reaching up to get his hat back look over at him. He stared at the strange man listening to his words.

"Home...? I..." Allen stopped struggling now only gripping Cross' sleeve with both hands. Cross' hand that was holding up Allen's scarf slowly lowered as he looked down at his apprentice. He was worried how Allen would react to those words since Allen had never had a home before. He had always lived on the streets or was traveling around the world with Cross. He had wandered with his foster father too but they never left Europe and often slept outside so even then he had lived on the streets.

"Home is wherever Master is..." Allen said softly gently resting his forehead on his master's arm with his eyes closed. Cross stared at Allen rather surprised by his words and was touched by them as well.

"Good kid. Come on I'll take you to the cafeteria after dropping our bags off in my room." Cross said leading Allen to his room in the Generals' quarters to drop off their bags. Allen walked over to the bed flopping down on it smiling brightly as he laid on the bed.

"This bed is so soft and comfy Master~!" Allen said chipper rolling on the bed giggling softly before he gasped as he was rolled back over by large strong hands. He squeaked being pretty much crushed by his master who laid down on top of him hugging him. "M-Master... You're squishing me..." Allen patted his Master's back.

"You'll be fine... I hadn't realized you felt that way about me." Cross said still hugging Allen lacing his fingers in Allen's soft white hair messing up Allen's bun more. Allen turned bright red as he finally realized what his master was talking about.

"W-what? You idiot! Of course I feel that way about you! Otherwise you really think I would do such things with you?" Allen sighed shaking his head the blush refusing to leave his cheeks. The teen was a little caught of guard as his master claimed his lips kissing him passionately earning a soft moan from his apprentice. Their passionate kiss was interrupted by a loud growling sound that made Allen blush and Cross laughed.

"Okay kiddo lets go get you some food. You'll like it I think. You can order anything you like and Jerry will cook it for you." Cross said climbing off of his squished apprentice before pulling the younger one up who was smiling so much Cross worried his lips would split. Talk of food and you could make Allen the happiest person in the world. For such a scrawny thing he really could eat.

"Really Master!? Is that true!?" Allen following behind his master who was smirking at how happy his apprentice was at the moment.

"Yes idiot. Have I ever lied to you?" Cross asked still looking ahead as he walked down the hall. Thoughtfully Allen tilted his head to the side a little while he watched his master's broad shoulders. Now that he thought about it his master really had never lied to him. His master in all truth was always brutally honest.

"No. You haven't." Allen replied watching his master turn into a large open doorway. When Allen turned into the doorway he realized they had reached the dining hall. A growl sounded from Allen's stomach as if it realized where they were as well and was demanding they hurry up and get some food. Cross chuckled again leading Allen over to the line to order food. Murmurs filled the room as eyes fell on the master and apprentice stood in line. Everyone recognized the uniform of a General but most did not recognize the man wearing it. And they were confused as to why an old man stood beside him. Said "old man" started to dig through the General's pockets.

"What are you looking for kid?" Cross asked looking down at his apprentice who uncomfortably searched through his pockets. He didn't keep anything in his coat pockets but his cigarettes and he knew Allen didn't want those. Allen often commented on how he hated the things.

"My scarf thing." Allen said sighing when he found that his master must have set his scarf in the room. He put his hands on the back of his head with his arms on top of his head as if trying to hide his hair that way. With a sigh Cross pulled Allen in front of him opening his coat before hiding Allen within his coat the teens back pressed to his chest.

"I wish you weren't so self conscious of your hair." Cross spoke quietly keeping Allen hidden in his coat leaving the front open in a way so Allen could still see and breath properly.

"They think I'm an old man..." Allen pointed out as if his master hadn't heard the comments from some of the finders in the room. Cross glared at the finders who all instantly looked away. Soon the two were standing in front of the window to order their food.

"Aw who's this little cutie~? You shy sweetheart~? I promise I won't bite~." The cook Jerry greeted the hiding new exorcist. He smiled more when Allen blushed hiding more in his master's coat.

"Yeah he's a little shy. Kid give him your order so we can eat please." Cross looked down at Allen who came out of hiding a little bit to smile softly at Jerry who blushed and went on about how cute Allen was. Allen made a face as if asking 'am I really that "cute"?' and his master's smug look almost said 'yes you are~'. Sighing Allen shook his head before he gave the chef a long list of foods he wanted.

"Eh? Is that for both of you?" Jerry asked looking to Cross. With a shake of his head Cross clarified that the food Allen listed was for the teen only. That made Jerry find Allen all the more cute and lovable. It seemed Allen had a huge fan now and strangely it was because of his appetite which was another thing he was self conscious about.

"Seriously Moyashi? You going to leave any food for the rest of the Order?" Kanda grumbled who was in line behind the master and apprentice pair. He found it weird how Allen was hiding in his master's coat and how much the boy had ordered despite his slender figure. Jerry poked his head out of the bars scolding Kanda saying that Allen could happily eat all the food he wanted. Cross was going to stand up for Allen but the chef had beat him to it. Jerry loved to cook so Allen gave him that joy which was why he liked Allen so much. Once he had his food Allen took it to a table with his master right behind him with his own food but nowhere near as much as Allen.

Too preoccupied with his food Allen didn't bother trying to hide his hair. Lenalee and Kanda ended up sitting at the table with them along with another red haired exorcist with an eye patch over his right eye. Allen actually stopped eating to reach out to the exorcist on the opposite side of him than Cross to touch the teen's short red hair but Cross reached over grabbing Allen's wrist to stop him.

"Don't go touching people randomly." Cross said still holding Allen's wrist as the red headed teen blinked staring at Allen's out stretched hand.

"Wh-what is it short stack? Do I have something in my hair." The teen asked making Allen fume at the nick name.

"My name is Allen! ALLEN. And no. You don't. It just looks a lot like Master's..." Allen replied lowering his hand so Cross let his wrist go. Cross and the red headed teen exchanged glances for a few moments before Cross closed his eye looking forward as he took a sip of his wine.

"Ah well Al-chan I guess its just coincidence that our hair looks so similar." The teen said with a bright smile.

"Al-chan? I'm not a girl!" Allen protested blushing a little which made the red headed teen chuckle softly in amusement. He reached out ruffling Allen's hair before letting some of Allen's bangs slide between his fingers with a smile that implied the teen admired Allen's hair.

"Long hair always looks so nice." The teen said his smile never faded as Allen looked to his fingers that still held the tips of Allen's bangs until Cross put his hand on Allen's forehead pulling Allen a little so Allen was leaning towards Cross so Allen's hair was no longer in the teen's fingers.

"M-Master...?" Allen tilted his head back to look at his master who wasn't looking at him. He was just sitting there looking forward drinking his wine casually. Sighing Allen shifted back into his original position so he could finish off his food


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay I have been very busy. This is pretty much a sex only chapter. Oh so just a side note. In the first chapter Cross was naked, they hadnt had sex. Cross just usually sleeps naked. Also /I/ always consider cross first name to be Marian. I think it sounds better.**

After socialing for a little while with two of the fellow exorcists Allen went back to his master's room with Cross. Laying on his bed with his back against the headboard Cross smoked watching Allen clean the old dusty alcohol bottle littered room. Cross hadn't told Allen to clean nor had he expected Allen to but it seemed Allen did not approve of the state of the room. Allen really was surprised at the condition of the room since his master hated filth. Once the room was clean to Allen's satisfaction he went over to his master laying down on him.

"You comfy there kid?" Cross asked looking down at Allen who was resting his head on Cross' stomach. Allen nodded turned his head to hide his face a little bit. Slowly Allen turned so he was laying on his stomach on top of Cross. A small smirk graced the elder's lips that held his cigarette as he watched Allen place a gentle kiss on his stomach. "What are you doing hm~?"

"Nothing~." Allen said innocently placing another kiss a little lower. Chuckling softly Cross put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the night stand, he could feel Allen tug at his shirt a little clearly trying to pull Cross' shirt out from within his pants where it had been securely tucked in until Allen had disheveled it.

"Doesn't seem like nothing kid~." Cross commented groaning low in his throat as Allen nipped at a spot close to Cross' hip. Well as close as he could on bare skin as Cross' pants were in the way. Deciding not to dignify that with a response Allen unbuckled Cross' belt before undoing the button and zipper. One thing about his master that Allen could never understand but did appreciate was how the elder never wore anything under his pants. Which at times could be rather convenient like right now for instance. Soft warm finder tips gently ran along Cross' member earning another low groan. Leaning down Allen gave the tip of Cross' hardening member a few licks. Moving to the base Allen licked along the length making sure to lick every inch of now hard flesh. Stopping occasionally he would suck on or gently nip at certain spots along the way.

"You really have a thing for biting don't you~?" Cross hummed as he ran a hand through Allen's hair undoing it from its messy bun. Leaving his hand in Allen's hair Cross watched amused as Allen started to suck on his tip before slowly engulfing his member. It was always such a huge turn on watching Allen suck him off. Those beautiful silver eyes would gently close as he focused on what his mouth was doing. Soft moans would vibrate around the flesh in his mouth while he sucked, licked and moved along his master's member. It always amazed Cross to see how much his apprentice seemed to enjoy such a thing. The moans Allen let out and how excited Allen would be afterwords gave tell of how much Allen liked pleasuring him. Resting his head against the headboard Cross closed his eyes savoring the feeling of Allen's wet hot mouth around his member occasionally thrusting up into Allen's mouth but not enough to choke Allen. Not that that was really possible since Allen had no gag reflex.

"Shit... Kid you really are skilled with that mouth of yours~" Cross moaned as he felt his release fast approaching. Allen hummed in appreciation of the compliment even if it was a dirty one as he swallowed around Cross' member. Pulling off of Cross' Allen licked at the leaking tip, his hand stroked the base of his master's member while he kept teasing the tip. He would lick and swirl his tongue around it paying extra attention to the slit. A gasp escaped Allen as Cross moaned Allen's name as he released. Allen felt his master's hot sticky cum splatter on his face and a little in is partly opened mouth a little he closed one eye as the fluid hit his face. "Heh~ You made a mess kiddo~" Cross teased admiring the view of his lover's cheek stained with his cum.

"Me? You should have warned me. This is your fault." Allen huffed wiping his cheek off with the back of his hand. As he was cleaning his cheek off he was pushed down onto his back.

"Can you keep quiet?" Cross asked in a hushed voice smirking down at his apprentice trapped below him.

"You know I can't Master..." Allen whispered shaking his head slowly. It was true Allen was terrible at staying quiet no matter how hard he tried Allen could not stay quiet. He was rather vocal when it came to pleasure. A sigh of relief escaped Allen's lips as Cross undid his pants easing some of the strain on Allen's hardened member. Slowly in a teasing manner Cross inch by painful inch the elder pulled off Allen's pants. Allen's excitement was clear even through his boxers that were a little damp from pre cum. With an ever growing smirk cross dropped Allen's pants onto the floor.

"It never ceases to amaze me how excited you get from sucking me off~." Cross said pulling off Allen's boxers leaving the teen in nothing but his white button up shirt. Allen tried to close his legs pulling down the hem of his shirt trying to hide. Sometimes Allen could be really shy though it rarely happened when it was just the two of them.

"What is it?" Cross asked a little softly as he leaned over Allen one hand caressing Allen's cheek.

"Master... why do you... why are you not bothered with how I look...?" Allen asked softly staring up at his master confusion in his eyes. Sighing Cross rested his head on Allen's shoulder.

"Why do you not see what I see? Allen you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen. Its not about how you look though. Its about how you make me feel." It was hard for Cross to be so honest about his feelings. Much like how it was hard for Allen to be honest about his own feelings. But Cross knew Allen needed to hear the truth so for Allen's sake he would say it. "You make me feel more alive then I ever have before. You make me feel love and feel loved. You love me unconditionally even though I am such an asshole even to you sometimes. Its amazing how kind and caring you are despite how people have treated you. Its amazing how you love me even after the hell I put you through."

"Master..." Allen whispered slowly reaching up cupping Cross' cheek gently as tears filled his eyes. Gently Allen pulled Cross down into a gentle tender kiss which Cross of course returned. Allen moaned into the kiss as Cross slipped his hand under Allen's long shirt massaging his member. It was clear Allen was about to reach his climax as Allen started to tremble from the pleasure, his breathing quickened and he moaned louder and more frequently into the sloppy wet kissed he and Cross shared. "Master...master...mm master... Ma-" Allen's moaning was cut off as Cross covered his mouth with his hand when it was clear Allen was going to get too loud right before Allen released on himself and on Cross' hand.

Laying there panting softly Allen watched Cross pull away from him sitting back in the same position he had been in when Allen had been cleaning. Allen sat up pouting a little.

"What? Why are you pouting at me?" Cross asked watching Allen continue to pout at him.

"Its been over a week Master... I don't want to just stop at some foreplay..." Allen whined softly crawling over closer to Cross who smirked a little.

"You can be so demandy you know that~?" Cross teased pulling Allen close wrapping one arm around Allen's waist holding Allen flush against his body while pressing three fingers to Allen's soft lips that were a little wet from their kisses earlier. Knowing what to do Allen slowly opened his mouth just enough to take the fingers into his mouth licking and sucking on them staring softly into Cross' eyes as he did.

When Cross deemed his fingers coated well enough with Allen's help he pulled his fingers away but was careful not to hurt Allen. Reaching behind his apprentice Cross groped one of Allen's cheeks squeezing it a little earning a soft moan from Allen who was nibbling on his earlobe some. A low hum of approval escaped Cross as he heard and felt Allen moan low in his ear when he slowly pushed the first finger inside of the needy teen. It didn't take long for Cross to get worked up again thanks to Allen's breathy moans in his ear as he worked to stretch him.

"M-Master please... I'm prepared enough... Please i need you..." Allen's begging was always very effective on Cross. Removing his fingers from Allen's now thoroughly stretched entrance Cross gently pushed Allen down onto his back. Sitting on his knees now Cross pushed down his pants so they weren't in the way but was stopped from moving when Allen sat up tugging at his shirt again. Sitting still Cross let Allen unbutton his shirt pushing it off of him when it was open all the way. When his shirt was off Cross shifted so he could remove his pants as his demandy apprentice wished. This kid seemed to have the elder wrapped around his little finger and Cross really had no idea how Allen had done it.  
Once he was fully undressed Cross leaned over Allen once more who had removed his own shirt when his master had been busy undressing himself. Holding Allen's legs behind his knees Cross gently spread Allen's legs so he would have access to Allen's entrance. Lining himself up Cross slowly pushed his way inside of the welcoming heat of his lover earning sweet moans from his lover below him. Buried all the way inside of Allen's tight heat Cross stayed still until Allen showed he was ready by rolling his hips a little. The teen was always so impatient it seemed. Cross held a slow but powerful pace. Allen buried his face in Cross' neck and shoulder gently biting it to muffled his pleasure filled moans as he was getting lost in pure ecstasy.

"A-Ah... Master..." Allen moaned rolling his hips to match each thrust of his master. His moans because faster and more frequent as Cross started to thrust faster and harder. Wrapping his arms around his master's broad shoulders Allen held his as close as possible his somewhat long nails dragging along Cross' back leaving red marks but didn't break the skin. Feeling Allen scratch his back made Cross groan, it didn't hurt him if anything he kind of liked it.

"A-ah!" Allen cried out throwing his head back as Cross picked up the pace hitting his sweet spot dead on with each powerful thrust. Arching his body flush against the bigger stronger one above him Allen moaned and panted heavily as he pulled on a lower part of Cross' long red hair making him wince a little. It was clear Allen was nearing his climax by how he was trembling and by the sounds Allen was making.

"Come on~. Cum for me already~." Cross groaned low in Allen's ear knowing the effects his commands had on the teen. It wasn't too surprising that Allen tended to like being controlled in the bedroom. He was very submissive and enjoyed following orders from Cross. With a pleasured moan of his master's name Allen tensed up as he released on himself and Cross' stomachs. The combination of Allen tightening around him and one more good thrust had Cross groaning releasing deep inside of his apprentice who moaned softly when Cross' fluids filled him up. It was always a strange but oddly pleasurable feeling whenever Cross would release inside of him. Slowly Cross pulled out of Allen laying down beside him for a little while.

"Thank you Master..." Allen mumbled as he slowly fell asleep curled up against Cross' side. Running his fingers through Allen's hair Cross stayed up to watch Allen sleep for a while.


End file.
